


Heart Strings

by crisantemu



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mind Control, On Hiatus, Royalty, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisantemu/pseuds/crisantemu
Summary: Part I - The Masked Witch:Yusaku Fujiki, also known as the witch 'Playmaker', has lived alone in the forest for years. Casted away from his home, the only thing the witch has as company is soliture. That is, until a strange man shows up...





	Heart Strings

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... so this happened...  
> After my thirsty outbreak I wanted to write something for this au that's been on my mind for quite some time.  
> Ajkdbueijw What at first was supposed to be an oneshot has developed a little too much. I plan on dividing the history into 3 chapters because..... reasons.
> 
> Idk man, this ship broke me. I just want them to be happy;;

_Quietly slipping from the large bed, the prince grabbed his cloak from the end of the bed pulling it over his shoulders. Leaving the room, he hurried down the hall holding his hood down. No one else could see his face._

_At the top of the castle, the prince stood on top of the battlements. His hand smoothed through his pure white hair, lingering on the blood red lock – proof that he used dark magic. The power he had used was nothing compared to what he could feel now. The sky was blood red, thunder rumbling as dark clouds formed in the distance._

_The wind was a cold chill against his skin as he stood looking out at the sky. With a shiver, the prince pulled his cloak tighter around his shoulders. Ignorance was bliss and now the lock had been broken casting him into a world he hadn’t know existed. His magic had protected him, keeping him in the dark. Now that protection was gone._

_The wind was a harsh slap, his ears filled with the helpless cries. The prince closed his eyes, smelling blood. The kingdom was under attack and there was nothing he could do. His father, the king, was ignorant to the true dangers that lurked on the outskirts, instead focusing on imaginary demons. His father was going mad and the kingdom would suffer even more in his hands._

_“No!” The distraught prince cried backing away from the battlements. Hands over his ears, he turned and ran slamming the door behind him. His hurried footsteps took him down the stairs, out into the corridor._

_Dropping to his knees he covered his head, shaking violently as the wind continued to howl outside, finding its way through the small weathered cracks of the castle. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”_

_The prince would become king soon. He hated it._

-x-

**I – The Masked Witch**

-x-

 

Yusaku still had the scar from the last pointed stone thrown at him. Reaching up, his fingers smoothed slowly over the scar at the corner of his forehead. The memory was a reminder not to go into the village. Not for his sake but for those who were innocent.

It was nothing new that the villagers threw stones at him when he had tried to buy food that had run out. Occasionally, if one or a few of them had a bad day, they would try capturing him.

The adults were cruel and had made up their minds. Yusaku sighed at his reflection. This scar was the only one that he hadn’t healed.

It was a week now since he had last stepped into the village; the adults had stopped what they were doing, jeering and hurling abuse.

That was when the first stone had been thrown. A young boy barely older than eight threw the sharpest stone that could be found. It had hit him – made him bleed. The boy had stared at him looking horrified. Even a child knew they had done something wrong.

And the adults? What was their response to one of their children – the next generation – committing an act of violence? They had laughed and cheered. _Do it again_. They had chanted.

Yusaku remembered looking into the eyes of that child. It was only as the first tears looked like would fall that he ran. Turning away from the village, he ran back to his home, lost in the forest.

For any chance of the children that resided in the village being happy and carefree – he couldn’t be there. If they painted him as a villain then he would stay one. The village witch that lived in a small house unseen in the forest. The one they called ‘ **Playmaker** ’. Maybe now, to at least the younger children, he would be seen as a monster in a fairytale made up to scare them.

Yusaku smiled sadly, placing the small mirror down on the dresser. It was pointless to dwell on things that had already happened – decisions that remained unchanged.

Even the animals feared him, and those that he did come close to would inevitably become his dinner. After all, with his powers he couldn’t conjure food out of thin air.

The trees were his food, bearing fresh fruit. What shouldn’t be in season flourished within days. The vegetable patch he had made was the same. The water came from the spring he had created a little further away from the house.

Companionship, however, was not one of the things available to him.

Tugging at the small strings, Yusaku smoothed down the tunic he had made from his bed covers. A little square of fabric went along way with his powers.

The house he lived in was modest pictured, the same as the one he used to have in the village. That was until his blue hair began turning red and he had accidently hurt his best friend’s brother. Up to this day he still remembers the fearful look Shoichi gave him, pointing his finger at him…

Yusaku shook his head, trying to shake the memories back behind the closed door. It wouldn’t be the villagers or even witch hunters that would be the end of him. No, it would be the loneliness.

 

* * *

 

 

After breakfast consisting of a glass of fresh spring water and berries, Yusaku opened the door to let wandering animals in, should they dare. The windows were next, letting in a light breeze.

Humming softly, Yusaku rolled up his sleeves looking around the house. Cleaning wasn’t something he enjoyed but it kept him busy, he didn’t have to think about things.

Gradually, his aimless humming found tune, then words that didn’t mean anything yet somehow expressed the pain in his heart and the hopeful wishes buried away unattainable.

A jumble of sadness, loneliness and hopefulness spilled from his lips as he busied himself making the bed. With a flourish, Yusaku pulled the sheets from the bed bundling them up in his arms.

Leaving the house, the bundle fell from his arms.

An animal had turned up; a gorgeous black stallion. Yusaku fell silent marveling at the creature.

 “Go away.” He whispered, motioning with his hand. “Please. Go away.”

“Who exactly do you think you’re talking to?” Yusaku froze, hearing that deep voice, seeing that the horse wasn’t alone.

 Standing at the horse’s side was a tall man wearing a white mask with golden engravings that covered half of his face, yellow jades on the place where the eyes should be.

He was dressed in white attire, covered in gold jewelry. A rich man? A noble perhaps?

Yusaku’s eyes then landed on the wielded sword on the masked man’s hand. A knight? Maybe a Witch Hunter? It seemed like it has seen the fields of battle quite recently. The metal is worn and the tip of the blade has a red tone.

Noticing his look, the man putted the sword back in the scabbard, guarding it on the stallion’s saddle. The horse snorted at the witch, hitting his hoof against the ground repeatedly.

This man smelled like danger, its better be cautious.

“Forgive me.” Yusaku bowed, retreating to the safe confines of his home.

The man turned back to him, probably glaring. It’s hard to tell with that mask.

“Well, aren’t you going to invite me in?” The man demanded.

Was Yusaku in his right mind he would send the man away, especially this Knight or even possible Witch Hunter, however, it’s the first person he has seen since he had run. The arrogance was irritating but tolerable.

Besides, it wasn’t the first time he had nearly burnt at the stake. It may be a little arrogant on his part, but he has dealt with multiple witch hunters before, he can easily defend himself. He stepped to the side, well aware that the man probably knew he was ‘ **Playmaker** ’.

“Please… Come in.”

“That’s more like it.” The man grinned, stepping inside. The door closed, making the house seem smaller and more cramped than usual. “Was that you singing?”

“Hm? I’m the only one in the forest.” Yusaku shrugged looking over his guest. “Forgive me if I offended you in any way.”

“It was good- your singing I mean. I thought I had gotten… lost in the forest.”

“It can be tricky for those that don’t know the way.” Yusaku answered. It helped that there was a confusion spell so no one found him. Which makes him wonder… how did this man reached his house? He is usually caught at the edge of the forest.

 “What is your name?” The man asked his gaze now on the witch. “Your real name, I mean.”

“…” He hesitated; the man definitely knew what he was.

His real name wasn’t used in a while, not even his master referred to him by name. For a witch, a name is power, allowing them to perform any kind of spell.  

At this point, he had already accepted the name the villagers baptized him with, but…

He guessed he could trust this man for now. He hasn’t made a move to kill him yet.

 “Yusaku.”

“I see.” The man nodded.  He takes off one of his gloves, and extended his hand in front of Yusaku’s face.

The young witch gasped, his eyes widening as particles of magic tickled his skin, not his magic though. On the masked man’s palm a flame has bloomed like a flower. Red, golden and magenta like his hair after magic started to flow inside him. The man moved his fingers, making the fire chrysanthemum dance as if the gentle wind blew it.

“A witch…”

“A knight, on top of it. You may address me as **Revolver**.” He closed his hand; the flame shattered into small petals, dancing around them until they disappeared in the air. “You lack hospitality. Why is there only a single chair here? Not to mention it’s dusty and small.”

Yusaku blinked. “My apologies. I was in the midst of cleaning.”

Of course the man didn’t give him his real name. Yusaku wanted to smack himself for his weakness, a name is power and he was at disadvantage. But, oddly enough, he doesn’t feel threatened by Revolver.

“So you don’t want to kill me?”

“Kill you? I wouldn’t waste the effort. Magic is tiring and do you know how long it takes to get blood off my sword?” He sat on his chair, relaxing back and placing his black leather boots on top of the table. “Make me a drink. I’m tired from finding my way.”

Rude.

But now Yusaku felt a little bit more relaxed. The bastard wasn’t actively here to harm him. Maybe his wish would come true after all. He hasn’t seen a witch like himself in years. And for someone who has only known loneliness for most part of his life, a little conversation didn’t seem that bad.

“Right away.” It was a little tricky doing things without the help of his magic, but he didn’t want to seem too dependent on it in the presence of a Knight. “All I have is water. Is that okay?”

“Acceptable.” The other witch conceded. Part of Yusaku wanted to slap the cocky bastard, but the other half of him wanted to do anything to please Revolver. He didn’t know when fate would next permit his break from loneliness. “You have no family?”

Yusaku shook his head at the abrupt question. “No. I don’t.”

“An orphan?”  Revolver demanded to know.

“…no. My parents abandoned me when I was six.” The same time his powers had awakened.

“Oh. I see.” Yusaku grabbed the large jug and a glass. Pouring in an adequate amount, he handed the glass over. “What about a girl? Or a child?”

Yusaku shook his head again. “Witches don’t have that right…” He whispered sadly. That seemed to trigger Revolver.

“What right?!”

“To have a family.” He couldn’t see his eyes with that mask, but he still could feel the glare that was piercing at him.

Revolver let out a sigh. “I see.” He set the glass down beside the chair, untouched. “I suppose I’ll keep you company.”

He stood up, and removing his other glove he placed his hands on Yusaku’s cheeks, lifting his head up, bright emeralds and dull yellow gem stones locking gazes. Yusaku froze, that was the first time someone touched him without hurting. Revolver’s palms were big and warm.

“You picked up my interest.”

And then, in a single blink, the warmth was gone and the black stallion was galloping away through the forest.

Yusaku let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

 

* * *

 

 

What Yusaku assumed was an empty promise was actually true. Almost at the same time on the following day, there was a confident knock at the door. Not believing his luck, the witch took a few moments to open the door.

Revolver stood at the threshold holding a basket.

“Answer the door quicker.” He demanded thrusting the basket into his hands. Yusaku peeled back the chequered cloth seeing a selection of goodies. It had been a long time since he had fresh bread and pastries.

“…thank you.” Yusaku breathed stepping to the side. “Please come in.”

Revolver strode inside, taking a seat on the chair, making himself at home.

“You could at least get some decent furniture.”

Yusaku smiled, already pouring two glasses of water. The basket sat on the small table. He was sure Revolver wouldn’t drink again. The other witch must be cautious of him.

“I don’t like this chair.” Revolver complained. “It’s uncomfortable.”

Yusaku smiled again. “Give me a moment.”

He left the little kitchen, and getting up the stairs he went to his bedroom where he ripped off a corner of his bed sheet. He went back to where Revolver was piece of cloth in hand.

“Which color?” Yusaku asked, showing him the cloth.

“Hm. White is fine.”

Yusaku nodded. The young witch wrapped the cloth and, imagining a throne in his head, recited the spell. Green sparks flared out of his hands, curling themselves around the piece of white sheet, Yusaku dropped it to the ground, watching it grow and changeshipt into a white throne, worthy of a king.

Revolver made an impressed sound. Yusaku turned his head away; feeling embarrassed all of a sudden.

“Better.”  Revolver commented taking a seat on the throne. “It’s a start. This place you call a home has room for improvements.”

Yusaku seated down on the small stool. Now that Revolver had his own chair, he could seat down.

“Like what?”

“A better chair for you, that one isn’t comfortable at all.” The masked witch placed a hand on his chin, looking around, his eyes never landing on Yusaku. “Some color. The curtains have seen better days…” He murmured, his opaque yellow eyes now focused entirely on Yusaku. “You also need to eat more. Your clothes look to big…”

Yusaku couldn't help but smile wider at every complaint Revolver had.

“Is that why you brought me food?”

“Those are for you.” He pointed at the basket on top of the table, right next to the untouched glasses of water. “Are you not satisfied?”

“These are great. I’m very grateful. Thank you.”

It’s been years since the last time he had ate sweets. The ones Revolver brought were colorful and of different varieties; small buns made of stiff dough enriched with cream and decorated with fresh fruit. There were ones with chocolate as well, something only the rich could afford.  Yusaku almost didn’t want to touch them. When they were gone they were gone.

“Good. I may bring you some more tomorrow.”

Yusaku watched as Revolver got up from his new chair, took off his glove and placed his naked palm on top of his head, slender fingers curling around his red locks, the tip of nails scrapping at his scalp. A shiver went down his spine. The contact was sudden, but not unpleasant.

The young witch felt his cheeks getting warm and there was a weird fluttering in his chest. He raised his head up, looking at opaque yellow jades that didn’t reflect his image.

“So you’re coming back… tomorrow.”

“Yes. Unless you don't want it.”

“No! No… I like you. I like your presence.” Yusaku couldn’t look away. That soulless yellow… He wondered what kind of beauty was hidden behind it. He’s sure Revolver is beautiful.

Revolver pulled his hand away, chuckling as Yusaku tried following its touch.

“Until tomorrow then.”

And then he was gone.

Yusaku’s hand went up to his chest, the fluttering was gone. Why did he feel so empty?

 

* * *

 

 

 

The next day, Revolver pulled him from the house, looking all smug and pompous. Yusaku looked at the cart being pulled behind the horse. Inside it were rolls of different colored fabric.

“Is this for me?”

“Who else would be for?” The masked man grumbled. Thud. The cart hit the grass detached from the horse. “I'll help you build a house that's worth living in.”

“Oh. You’re finally going to show me your magic?”

“Perhaps.” Revolver smiled. It was then that he seemed to notice the large jug in Yusaku’s hands. “Where are you going?”

“Get some water. I ran out last night.”

“Hm. Where do you get it from?” Revolver placed one foot in the stirrup pushing himself up. Then he extended his arm for Yusaku to take. He grabbed his gloveless hand letting himself be pulled to Revolver’s front. He handed him over the reins, large palms over his hands. “Lead the way.” He whispered in his ear.

“I- I don’t know how to-”

“I’ll teach you.”

Yusaku nodded shortly. Ignoring the way his palms sweated and his chest looked like it would explode, he grabbed the horse’s reins, Revolver’s hands clenching over his.

Whip. “Go, Borreload!”

Yusaku yelped at the stallion’s sudden gallop, he flung back hitting Revolver’s chest, feeling it vibrate with the masked witch’s laughter. Yusaku tried to brace himself on top of the horse, lifting his arms up, only for Revolver to push them back down with his hands.

“Whoa, Borreload…”

He pulled the reins back, slowing Borreload’s gallop down to a trot and Yusaku could finally breathe again. Revolver placed his head over Yusaku’s shoulder. The bastard was smirking! Yusaku hit him playfully.

 “It is instinctual for us to use our hands and arms for balance. However, that way the reins will be too long and you can’t control the horse. Let them slide through your hands and lift your hands to make contact.”

 “L- Like this?” He did has he was told, Revolver’s hands never leaving his.

“Good. That’s it. Borreload isn’t a good choice for beginners as it tends to be a little brute, but try to follow its movements with your seat and core. Like this.” One hand left his and went to his hip, grabbing and pulling it against Revolver’s crotch. Yusaku let out a weak cry. “Follow my lead.”

Revolver’s crotch rubbed against his butt and Yusaku, shyly, tried to follow its movements, being in sync with him.

“Now keep your hands at hip level and your elbows at your side.”

Yusaku readjusted his position; his back pressed flush against Revolver’s chest, Revolver’s chin on his shoulder, hands held next to his hips, and Revolver’s palms once again closed over them.

Borreload wasn’t going too fast but it was constantly moving, forcing Yusaku to follow its movements, or, more like, Revolver’s. The masked witched moved greedily against him, his breath heavy and hot against the young witch’s rosy cheek.

_‘This is so embarrassing…’_ Yusaku thought, his cheeks so warm he couldn’t feel them. Revolver didn’t seem to notice and continued his instructions.

“Riding is more about balance than grip. Your muscles will be active, without being tense, and you don’t want to be a clothespin on Borreload’s back… trust me.” Well, it was kind of hard to relax when the masked witch’s face was so close to his that he could smell his breath and feel the way his vocal cords vibrated against his shoulder. “Clenching and gripping will make your body tense, and that will affect Borreload’s attitude. Let your leg hang from the hip instead.”

Yusaku took various deep breaths, getting rid of the tension that took over his body and allowed his weight to fall down into his heel.

“Keep your lower leg still and your feet over you. Remember, use your core muscles.”

Revolver trusted his hips forward and Yusaku let out another yelp. He held his breath, also moving forward, making Borreload speed up his trot. However, as the stallion’s strides were longer, he tended to move more and that leaded to Yusaku having to use all his will power to not fret and move his hips faster, keeping in sync with Revolver’s.

How long was the trip to the water spring anyways?!

“Don’t hold your breath.” Revolver whispered in his ear. A shiver ran down Yusaku’s spine. “You’ll get tense again and will distress Borreload.”

Revolver’s hands left his. They were now on his waist. The man’s lips moving against his cheek. Yusaku wasn’t sure what was happening, but he still turned his head towards Revolver, his lips were now hovering over his. He felt the older witch’s lips quirk up.

“Smile, laugh, hum a tune…”

“Hm…”

“Like that time when we met. I found my way through the forest thanks to your singing.” Revolver was rubbing his lips against his, Yusaku didn’t know what he was doing, but it felt good, so he followed. “You have a beautiful voice, Yusaku.”

Yusaku shivered, hearing his name came from Revolver’s lips. He felt entranced, his eyelids suddenly felt heavy so he closed them. His heart was hammering against his ribcage with force, except, this time, it wasn’t from fear. He wondered… has Revolver enchanted him in some way…?

“Yusaku…” He repeated. Yes, he liked the way the masked witch said his name.

“Revolver…”

“We arrived.”

“Hm?”

Suddenly, the spell he was under broke and Yusaku opened his eyes, feeling disappointed for some reason as the masked man turned his attention to the open glare. The day was particularly sunny today, bathing the place with sun rays.

Revolver wasn’t holding him anymore, his hands pulled the stallion’s reins with such force, making it neigh and lift his upper body at the sudden pull. Yusaku grabbed onto Revolver for dear life as he tried to calm down the horse.

“Easy, Borreload!” He hissed.

Eventually, the stallion calmed down, huffing and hitting his hoof against the ground repeatedly. Revolver was also huffing. Yusaku bitted down a smile, like horse like rider.

“As I mentioned before, Borreload is not a good choice if you want to go for a walk.” He grabbed Yusaku by the armpits lifting him up and dropping him to the ground like a cat. Yusaku made an annoyed sound. “He was trained for war.”

“Oh.”

He stared wide-eyed as Revolver got down off Borreload and tied the reins to a near tree. That’s right, before a witch, Revolver is a knight. Yusaku has been isolated from the world for 10 years now, during that time a war could be ongoing and Revolver could be taking part on it, he wouldn’t know and he doesn’t ask.

Revolver handed him the empty jug. Yusaku quietly accepted it and, holding it close to his chest, he approached the crack in the rock he made a few months ago, a small ribbon of crystal water flowed from there but not as prominent as before. Yusaku frowned; he soon would have to find another place to get water.

“What a beautiful place.” Revolver approached him, making the young witch fret, what is wrong with him? “We should make a picnic here someday.”

That sounded good.

“Y- Yes. It’s quite quiet in here. I used to come here a lot to think and train my magic.” Which reminds him… “Can you show me your magic now?”

Revolver exhaled what seemed a laugh and sited on one of the rocks, a small smile on his lips.

“I was planning to show you when we were rebuilding your house, but sure, I can show you now.”

Yusaku smiled, placing the now full jug of water on the ground and taking a seat in front of the masked witch, his eyes sparkling with curiosity and wonder.

“Where’s your book?” He asked, unable to mask the excitement of his voice.

Revolver looked confused. “My book?”

“You don’t have a book to write the spells you learn down?” The young witch asked. “My master had one, and that’s how I was taught.”

“I memorize them. The simple ones, I mean. I am not very good in the magic arts; sword wielding is more of my specialty.”

“Oh. If you want I can teach you. It can be big and flashy, it’s okay, no one ever comes to this place.”

“Because of the confusion spell right?” Revolver smirked. Oh… So he knew about the spell. “I guess that makes you my master now.”

“You may now address me as Master **Playmaker**.” He puffed off his chest, staring down at his new pupil, just as ‘ **Ghost Girl** ’ did to him and ‘ **Blue Angel** ’.

Revolver laughed, clasping his hands like a prayer and bowing his head at him.

“Please teach me shadow magic, _Master **Playmaker**_.” Yusaku pouted at the mocking tone the masked man used addressing him.

“It takes a long time.” Yusaku warned. “It will be easier to start you off the elemental stuff.”

“I already know light magic and fire magic.”

Yusaku flinched. Fire magic was dangerous and not to be used in the middle of the thick forest as he found a couple of years ago when ‘ **Blue Angel** ’ got a little too excited. Even their master hadn’t managed to save that poor lumberjack.

“Let’s work on your affinity magic.” He suggested.

“Affinity? What’s that?”

Yusaku paused looking at Revolver’s confusion. Finding a witch’s affinity was the first lesson. How could he skip to magic crafting before he even knew what kind of power he possessed? Maybe everything was self taught making Revolver seem even more amazing by the second. It was a shame they couldn’t met before.

“Witches can use all types of magic but there’s one type that will be more powerful. Naturally you’ll be drawn to use it.”

“Interesting… And how do I know which one I am?” Revolver seemed excited. Yusaku remembers asking the exact same question to his master when he had first started learning magic.

“It’s a test. The easiest way to tell is through a candle. It’s the same principle as star magic. Close your eyes and light it. Whatever color, it shows your affinity.”

“That sounds… easy. Hold on, I have candles with me. I’ll go get one.” Yusaku arched an eyebrow and watched the masked man get up and go to the place where the stallion was tied, searching for something on the pockets of the saddle, candles he assumed. Why would he carry those anyways?

The young witch sighed, looking around the glade, feeling a wave of nostalgia and sadness wash over him. This was the place where they practiced when they were young. He wonders what is made of **Ghost Girl** , **Blue Angel** and her brother. Where are they now? Are they still alive? Are they happy?

Yusaku clenches his fists over the dirt, his nails catching the earth. He has so many questions. Why haven’t they taken him with them? Why they suddenly left without warning? Why everyone has to abandon him?

“I’ve got the candle.” Revolver returned, holding it up looking excited. Yusaku nodded slowly turning away.

The candle was dropped in front of him; Revolver’s warmth was now next to him. Slender fingers moved his bangs away, placing them behind his ear.

“You were crying.”

“…” Yusaku didn’t move as those fingers wiped off the tears from his cheeks.

It felt weird. He hasn’t cried in years.

Yusaku huffed, shoving the hand off of his face and wiping his eyes with the back of his arm. He could sense Revolver’s stare, but he ignored it. He will not show weakness, that’s what he promised himself after he woke up in that morning to an empty home and cried for all his misery.

“I’m fine. Let’s do the test.” He grabbed the candle placing it on the ground.”Watch. Afterwards repeat what I’ve just done.”

Closing his eyes, Yusaku held his hand over the candle. The magic flowed inside him, sending a pleasant feeling through him. It embraced him, obeying his command and blew the candle. Next to him, he could hear a soft gasp.

He exhaled, opening his eyes. The wax of the candle was carved with elegant, curving lines and the flame glowed a brilliant green, the same green of his eyes.

“My affinity is wind.”

“Beautiful…”

“It’s your turn now!” He spoke a little too quickly and a little too loud for his tastes. But he couldn’t avoid the fluttering in his chest whenever Revolver praised him in some way. That feeling was like magic, but at the same time it wasn’t.

Revolver hummed and repeated what he did, his hand hovering over the green flame. He flexed his fingers, the flame following his command, dancing and flickering in a soothing way. Yusaku felt a sense of calm enveloping him, washing away the remnants of bad memories from his mind.

Revolver’s fingers then, suddenly, grasped the flame.

Yusaku’s eyes narrowed as the flame squirmed and growed brighter with each passing second. The candle itself turned black, burning away at an alarming pace until the flame remained, its previous brilliant green was now an ugly dark red.

“What’s my affinity?”

Revolver’s voice sounded distant… What’s happening to him? His head feels lighter for some reason.

“I- I don’t feel so well…” His hands grasped the fabric of his tunic, right above his heart.

“Yusaku?!” Revolver’s surprised shout was muffled on the young witch’s ears, like he was underwater. He felt like he was drowning. Breathing was hard. “Hold on, I will take back home.”

He could only whimper as Revolver lifted him up bridal style, taking him somewhere. Yusaku was disoriented, his head shoved from side to side until it found a place on Revolver’s shoulder. Once more, calm started settling inside him.

He closes his eyes, surrendering to the darkness. It was okay. Revolver was here with him after all. His knight in shining white armor, taking him away to a very far far farway place where they could live together.

Ah. What a lovely thought…

 

* * *

 

 

It still wasn’t known what Revolver gained from the visits.

Yusaku noticed how the man’s attitude had changed around him after that day at the glade. He now drank from the offered glass and the gifts he received were more elaborate or tuned to his tastes.

Something between them had changed.

For Yusaku it was more than companionship. Revolver, to Yusaku, was the only one that accepted him. Yusaku complied to the man’s wishes changing the entire interior of his home. Everyday he woke up excited for the day ahead.

It had been three weeks since the first visit. An event Yusaku was glad that had happened. Revolver was his happiness. He couldn’t go back to the isolated loneliness. Not now that he had been shown what love was.

 “Hm. It’s cold.” Revolver commented holding the empty glass. It was about the only thing that hadn’t changed in the house. Well that and his clothes. Yusaku refused to dress higher than his status. The forest may be safe but beyond that…

“This home of yours… It still isn’t to my tastes.”

Yusaku chewed slowly swallowing a mouthful of bread. “What do you suggest?” He asked expecting to use more magic.

Revolver slammed the empty glass on the table. The sound made Yusaku flinch and look up at the masked man; his lips were a thin line, those ‘eyes’ staring at him. Yusaku felt somewhat uncomfortable.

“That you leave and come with me.” Revolver said in all seriousness. “I’ll show you what real luxury is.”

Yusaku blinked, a warm flush filling his cheeks. “I- you want me to go with you?”

“You don’t want to?” Revolver demanded to know, insulted.

“I… I don’t know…” He looked down at the table. “I want to be with you, but… this is my home. And, besides, I don’t even know you.”

He widened his eyes seeing Revolver’s fists clench on top of the table.

“Wha- What I mean is… I don’t know your real name, I don’t know where you live, I don’t know if you have any relatives or friends.” He looked at the masked witch; his mask made him impossible to read. “I want to know you! I want you to trust me!”

Revolver let out a long sigh, and getting up, he went in the door’s direction. Yusaku gasped, also getting up. He felt angry for some reason.

“What?! You’re not going to tell me nothing?! After I told you everything about me?!”

Yusaku blinked furiously, feeling his eyes burn. What the hell Revolver does to him to make him so weak?! Why does he have to remember that moment when he was just six years old, being pointed at, being told he was unwanted, being chased like a wild animal-

“Why are tears coming out?” He takes a few steps forward, but doesn’t reach for Revolver. “It hurts that you don’t trust me enough to tell me your real name. It hurts even more than when they threw stones at me.”

He holds three fingers up; a technique he has taught himself to do in moments of distress in order to keep him sane.

“There are so many things I don’t understand. First, when you say my name, I feel so happy. But I know you can do anything to me with it, yet I don’t fear you.”

“Second, you’re an arrogant, cocky bastard that showed up into my house out of nowhere and made multiple demands. Yet I didn’t feel lonely anymore, knowing you would come back the next day. Why do I feel like this?” He then reaches forward, grabbing Revolver’s coat. “Why?!”

Revolver turned to him, grabbing his hands making Yusaku let go, he flinched at the cold feeling of the leather. Opaque yellow looked more unsettling than ever.

“Forget this. This was a mistake.”                                                               

He left then. The door slammed violently. Yusaku sank to the floor, hands covering his eyes, and crumbled. He cried, wailed, broke down letting out all his frustrations, all the regrets he’s been accumulating for 10 years. All those who entered his life only hurt him in some way.

“Ha… ha…” It’s funny actually. After Shoichi Kusanagi had sold him to the Knights, after ‘ **Ghost Girl** ’ abandoned him along with the Zaizens, he thought he had finally learned… Guess destiny had to remind him that his place in this world is alone.

He looks down at his hand. There’s still one more reason left.

“…Third, I just want someone who cares about me…”

**Author's Note:**

> Next part: The Witch burn, the palace of vipers and the tyrant ruler.


End file.
